


Forbidden Fruit

by alandoflimbo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Making Love, Partner Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sort of AU, Soulmates, Unloyal, best friend betrayal, not a Steve/reader/Bucky fic, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandoflimbo/pseuds/alandoflimbo
Summary: It happens all in sync with a metaphorical bass of one of the sexiest songs you've ever heard in your entire life. Low and heavy, your heart matches the bass and it's humming along with the other parts of your hungry body. It's an animalistic feeling mixed with an unspoken lust, maybe even a little mystery. It makes you want to do things that you can't control, and it makes you gutsy beyond recognition. Most of all, it makes you want to do something that you know you can't-because all of this is happening while you’re staring into his eyes from across the room, meanwhile your finger tips are wrapped around the neck of his best friend, Steve Rogers.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first ever Bucky fanfic and anything I’ve ever written for this fandom and I am terrified. I don’t know why, but I am. I’ve been working on a delegate fic over the last year that I promise willl be 100x better than this Porn (basically what this will be). I just realized that I needed to get something out there in the mean time to get myself going and be more comfortable writing for a fandom I’ve never written before. This first part is kind of rushed, I feel. I haven’t had it betad and not my best work. Hopefully in the future I will re work it. I also don’t think I’ve ever written a chapter so short before, usually I go crazy haha. I just wanted to get this out there anyway. Like I said, I’m working on something I’m extremely excited to be posting soon. A multichapter. This is more of me just walking into this insane world of Bucky/Reader fics. I hope I did this correctly lol. Ahh.

  
It happens all in sync with a metaphorical bass of one of the sexiest songs you've ever heard in your entire life. Low and heavy, your heart matches the bass and it's humming along with the other parts of your hungry body. It's an animalistic feeling mixed with an unspoken lust, maybe even a little mystery. It makes you want to do things that you can't control, and it makes you gutsy beyond recognition. Most of all, it makes you want to do something that you know you can't-because all of this is happening while you’re staring into _his_ eyes from across the room, meanwhile your finger tips are wrapped around the neck of his best friend, Steve Rogers.

You’re pretty sure your pupils dilate. You remember that you’ve heard people say that that happens when you look at something you love. And so it comes in beats; slow and haunting. It starts in your fingertips, slowly making its way up into your arms.

Eventually it reaches your face- and it’s a unbearable burning sensation.

  
You wrap your fingers tightly around the left side of Steve’s neck and you press your face into the other side of his throat. Every move you make is meticulous and exact to the T. His sweet boy smell swallows you whole; it’s clean, perfect, and unmistakably _innocent_. His face is freshly shaven and soft under your lips as you place an open kiss against his jugular, making a moan escape the back of his throat.

You’re pretty sure he’s shocked by your sudden move, but you’re not quite sure because you’re too busy holding eye contact with _him_.

It was only moments ago when you had downed your last shot of whiskey that you made direct eye contact with those piercing eyes for the first time in your life. But it was too late, you had already met Steve. And you were not that girl, no matter how much alcohol you consumed.

Of course you had known who Steve was when he first looked at you from across the room. Everyone in their right mind who owned a TV, or who was even alive, would. But there was something different about him, something that made you overlook the fact that he was Captain America and made you take a genuine interest in him.

Evidently, he thought the same, because after shared shy glances and small smiles, he had made his way over to you and you both talked and laughed for a good half hour.

It was in the midst of some topic about your favorite desserts that a gentleman placed a hand on Steve's shoulder telling them they should be on their way. You were annoyed at the announcement. Both because of this man’s motherly tone and because you did not want to say goodbye just yet. Seriously, who was this person interfering the possibility of something that could quite possibly become great?

You had lifted your slightly intoxicated eyes and was about to come up with something to say to retaliate against the idea of Steve going home when you were met with a stare that left you still and unable to breathe for the first time in your life. It was the grey blue eyes and the perfect jaw line that did it for you. It was as if it was drawn on by God himself. He had that empecaable boyish brown hair that was begging to be pulled and that made your legs weak. You couldn’t deny it, but he was looking at you the same exact way.

No man had ever looked at you the way he was right at that moment.

The sad reality of the moment was that you had been talking to Steve first and clearly you had some interest and you both had showed that. To back out now would be cold and heartless. You and this other guy both lost that chance and he must've realized this too because he suddenly squinted his eyes along with a heavy clearing of his throat.

A strange sadness you never felt before fell into the pit of your stomach. It made so sense. How do you feel like you’re betraying someone you just met? You slowly looked away and shook your head. This was just ridiculous.

When you looked towards Steve he had a concerned look in his eyes. He was a complete sweetheart, and clearly oblivious as to what just occurred. You took him in for a moment and smiled. Honestly, everything you would love to have in a boyfriend, he had it.

He was simply the perfect example of the boy next door you had been in search for. From what you had learned about him over a couple of drinks up until that point, he seemed like the perfect guy for you. He was charming and caring. And he was obviously interested in you. As much as his friend looked like a perfect piece of man, you were looking for something serious.

You needed to end this on a good note before Steve could just leave.

You tried to push your raging female hormones aside as much as possible and turned to Steve's friend.

"Excuse me, uhm-"

Bucky eyed you intriguingly, "Bucky." He gave Steve a sideways glance.

You raised an eyebrow at the name, "Bucky," you tried so hard not to stare at his chest, his tight black dress shirt was straining against his clearly defined chest. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing veins that looked so perfect you wanted to run the tip of your tongue over them.

You shot your eyes back to Steve and your stare went from lustful to innocent once more, "If you don't mind, I'd like to have at least one dance with your friend here before he leaves?" You smiled sweetly.

Steve smiled back at you and reached for your hand that was on the bar table.

"He wouldn't mind at all." Steve says, pulling you behind him towards the floor.

You purposefully brushed against Bucky as you walked past him, making him stare at you once again with blank eyes that could be described as nothing less than pure hunger.

But, to be fairly honest, it wasn’t like he ever did [or want to] look away. He knew your brush was intentional, and your glance back towards him over your shoulder only confirmed it even more.

Bucky had chosen to stand a couple feet behind you at the bar as you and Steve both danced. He initially didn't want to come, but Steve told him it'd be good for them to loosen up a bit after everything that went down with Stark.

It's hard to believe that Bucky was once the womanizer in the picture as he now stood low watching his friend take home the girl. But you weren’t just any girl. He knew that the moment he saw you.

Bucky couldn't bring himself to look away from you. Your (Y/H/C) hair cascaded down your back as your tight black dress hugged you perfectly in all the right spots. Your tan legs looked marvelous, and the black heels on your feet did them absolute justice. Funny thing is, it wasn't just that he thought your legs would look perfect wrapped around his head, it was your eyes and that goddamn smile that had him hooked.

He could've sworn he felt his future slip away from him when your eyes met and he had realized you were talking to Steve. You were absolutely beautiful, and he wanted to take you hard.

The song is a slow song with a heavy bass, it oozes absolute sex. He watches unamused as your small fingers press into Steve's neck, your lips on his throat.

Steve brings you closer to his body and when you do this, you raise your eyes up to meet Bucky's across the floor. He's looking straight at your lips on Steve. Your perfect rosy lips, waiting to be kissed. Lips that you both know should be wrapped around Bucky’s thick cock instead of Steve’s neck.

His reaction doesn't go missed by you as you smirk. You know it's the alcohol, you normally wouldn't behave this way, but you can’t help it at this point.

You bring your hand that is on Steve’s neck up into his hair and bring his head down to look down at you. You swear you see Bucky in your peripheral shuffle in his place where he’s standing. He probably thinking you were going to kiss Steve.

You bite down on your lip as Steve moans, watching you. He thought you were gorgeous, and with the perfect personality that accompanied it, he had wanted to ask you out. Clearly, he was interested in you beyond belief. You knows he’s still watching the both of you. For some odd reason, you feel breathless when you speak. You bring your hair around your tilted head, exposing the left side of your neck.

"Suck me."

Steve is speechless. Never has a woman ever been this direct with him, ever. Usually they matched his charismatic way because of how he came off as a person. They were more slow paced and weren’t so blunt. You were different- your broadness mesmerized him.

Even more so, the beautiful piece of flesh that was revealed to him just above your collar bone made his lips water. He stared down at the spot in hunger.

Steve was reluctant at first, but as his face got closer, both of your breathing got shallower. Suddenly your smile fell off your face.

The moment you felt his breath on your pulse, your eyes fell closed.

Bucky’s fist went tight as he stared at your face that was feeling nothing but pleasure. Pleasure given by someone that wasn’t him. He felt himself grow indescribably hard as your head fell backwards, your mouth wide in an inaudible gasp.

He swore he heard you moan.

Naturally, your hand went to the back of Steve’s head and you pulled hard forcing him impossibly closer to your neck. He obliged politely, savoring the taste of your skin and sucking just right. He wasn’t harsh, his lips were gentle and loving.

After what felt like too long, your lust filled eyes opened and those blue eyes were still gazing at you. Except now he was doing it with purposeful intention and were boring into your soul. He wanted you to see he was looking at you, not just for the mere reason that he couldn’t look away.

Still intoxicated and in no control of your tongue, you looked up at Steve. His lips were a deep pink color, and his eyes were glazed over. For the thousand time that night you don’t know what came over you, but you uttered nine words you never thought you would say to freakin Steve Rogers.

You cupped his cheeks lovingly and brought his face closer to yours and whispered, “I want you to fuck me in the back.”

You saw his Adam’s apple bob up and down harshly and he blinked. His eyes, that were just moments ago glossed over with lust, were now staring at you in concern and worry. You blood ran cold and your over confidence was diminishing by the second. You felt his hands land on top of yours and he pulled your hands off of his face.

“Y/N...” he smiled gently and somehow that made you feel a little better but the frown was still evident on your face, “Not that I don’t want to. I do. I might be who I am, but I am still a guy. But,” he takes his right hand and gently brushed a strand of hair away from your face. The gesture made you smile, but it didn’t crave what you wanted. For some reason the rejection didn’t feel awful, you were almost relieved. You wouldn’t admit that you knew Bucky had super hearing and you had only wanted him to hear you say those words. You frown again. Sure Steve was going to be good for you, but something was missing, “we should take this slow. Obviously I like you. Hell, I’ve never sucked a girl’s neck in front of my best friend before.” He says tossing an elbow toward’s Bucky’s direction. That brought a chuckle out of you and you both shared a genuine smile.

“I get it. I was feeling ballsy I guess.”

Steve leaned into the side of your face and brought his lips to your ear. While doing this you turned your head slightly to look at Bucky only to see he had disappeared from where he was. You ignore the feeling of emptiness in your chest.

“Look, I’ll give you my number. Maybe I can see you tomorrow?”

You looked down to see his hand stretched out towards you, he was waiting for you to hand over your iPhone. You shook your head gently trying to shake off the stupid crap that was going through your head about Bucky and pulled your phone out of your bra. Steve blushed while he put his number in your phone.

Captain America just put his number in your phone and instead of feeling ecstatic your were too busy thinking about something else- only you didn’t know what that something was.

You and Steve said your goodbyes for the night and you headed right back to the bar. You still couldn’t process the events of tonight, none of it seemed real. Maybe it was the alcohol.

One of the bartenders was a good friend of yours and he had held your purse for you in the back so you didn’t have to keep holding the extra weight all night.

“Thanks, Max.” You thanked the cute bearded brunette as he handed you your stuff. You opened your bag and was about to slip your phone inside when you felt someone behind you.

Your heart was hammering like crazy in your chest before you even had the chance to turn around. Didn’t matter, you didn’t have to to know who it was. The last thing you felt was fear when you felt his hot hand clamp around yours. He stepped up even closer to you and the moment his chest touched the back of your elbow, you felt a tingle ran up your spine. You looked down at where his hand gently held yours and you wanted nothing more than to close those fingers and hold his back.

What was going on?

But you couldn’t. It would be wrong. This was wrong.

“Steve never would’ve gone for it,” you were lost by his declaration before he continued huskily into your ear, “you want to get fucked?” You felt his mouth hot on your ear, and then he abruptly turned his head as if it was forbidden. The heat made you groan. Or maybe it was the words escaping that gorgeous mouth.

“Yes.” You moaned, more to yourself than anything. There was an intense heat building in your core.

There was a long pause after you responded, and you almost thought maybe Bucky had even left. You no longer felt the heat in your ear or on your back and he had even let go of your hand. Your eyes opened and you were left breathing hard, wanting his touch back.

“You’re seeing him tomorrow, right?”

Relief rushes through you. He hadn’t left, and the double meaning behind his words left you speechless. You swallowed hard and nodded, still not looking back.

“I hope I’ll see you, too.”

You turned around quickly, about to ask him what he meant by that (even though you knew) when you saw he was no longer there.

The man that could very possibly be your soul mate, the one you didn’t get to dance with tonight, was gone.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not Steve.”
> 
> His eyes skimmed your perfect face. If there was any face he ever imagined marrying one day or having a family with, it was definitely yours. You were perfect beyond comprehension to him. He couldn’t help but smile at your comment.
> 
> “I’m not.”

It had been a week since the last time you saw Steve. Sure, he had given you his number and you were hooked on the idea of calling him the very next day as promised. But there were a couple of things stopping you, things that if you told an average person they’d definitely understand why it was you did not want to see him right away.

To start, you were drunk when you first laid eyes on him. It wasn’t until your horrid hangover that next morning, and after intense staring at the contents of your stomach inside of your toilet, that you realized what exactly went down last night. You had tried to argue with yourself that it must’ve been all a dream, that none of it was possibly real.

Resting your forehead on the edge of the cold ceramic of the toilet, you shook your head to yourself- not wanting to believe any of it.

Steve Rogers? You met Steve Rogers, and he (the man in flesh himself) was interested in you? What were you even drinking to have had the balls to speak to him? Something tells you that whatever it was, it wasn’t strong enough to mask the feelings you had felt last night.

You were genuinely interested in him. He was sweet, made you laugh, and he could tell you wanted him for him and not his title.

What was he even doing there? Wasn’t he suppose to be out saving the world? All these questions and many more made the pain in your head grow even stronger. This was all too confusing.

A dull throbbing in your neck pulled you out of your daze as you flushed the contents away. With bloodshot eyes, you brought your hand to your neck and pressed into the flesh slightly to where you felt that pulse.

A look of confusion and obscurity came over you as the blurred memories of Captain America sucking on your neck rushed in at full speed. Almost falling back on your butt in shock, you scrambled up onto your two feet as best and fast as you could.

With your hair still a disarray, you ran into your room and held yourself up on the doorway for support. You scanned your messy bed for your cell phone and was glad that half your duvet was fallen onto the floor because you were able to spot it almost immediately.

You ran over to it, your hands still shaking in shock as you stood on your knees over the side. Pressing the home button, you see your many missed messages from your best friend, (Y/BF/N).

_Hey, how’s getting over that asshole going?_

_Don’t get too hammered, remember what happened last time?_

_Dude, are you there????_

_Ugh. You worry me sometimes._

You scan over these quickly as you type a message.

_Dude. I think Steve Rogers gave me a hickey last night. And his number._

The only thing heard was the click on your phone as you locked it again after sending the message. You dropped your phone onto your bed and ran a hand through your hair. In disgust, you pulled something out that looked similar to a feather and tossed it to the side.

You decided then and there it was best to shower and take life slowly one step at a time. You needed to clear your head before making any important additional steps.

As you’re looking for your towel a ding goes off, it’s your phone.

You pick it up and unlock it.

_Wait. What?? Y/N what are you talking about?_

You type out a reply.

_Yes. Apparently, I asked him to suck me or something. And that’s not all. I think I liked him too._

It’s not even sent and you already see the three dots come up, she’s already typing.

_This is insane. But like in an amazing way. Like I’m totally happy you’re over that asshat, but this is unbelievable. Are you going to call him?_

You stared at the message and closed the phone again. The point is, you weren’t sure. The girl last night wasn’t 100% you. You confirm this even more as more and more memories resurface throughout your long shower.

When you were talking to Steve, that was you. It was the real you that he liked and the real him you liked. You remember thinking he’d make a great boyfriend and sober you still agreed. Definitely. But it was also you who saw Bucky and felt what you felt the moment you did. Those blue orbs locked dead into your own eyes. And what you did after, to try and make him jealous. That was not you.

It was obvious that he was into you and you clearly were too. That was real.

But not what you did. That was wrong on so many levels, to Steve and to you.

At the end of your shower you were convinced that you wanted to see where things would go with Steve, it wasn’t you to set someone up.

Quickly, that one day turned into seven, and it was all because of Him and what He had said to you before He left. ( _I hope I see you, too._ )You had to do something, though. You couldn’t keep running away, not when this was your one opportunity to move on with your little life.

And so one week later, you gave Steve a call.

You were in your car in the parking of some Target, tapping your fingers away nervously at the steering wheel, when after the fifth ring a voice picked up.

“Hello?”

Your mouth went dry and you swallowed nervously, “Hey, uh, is this Steve?”

There was silence on the other end and you found yourself picking at the fabric of the wheel, waiting for a response.

“Y/N?”

An exasperated breath (or maybe it was a short laugh) left your body and you relaxed a bit more. Maybe it was the way he said your name or maybe it was the conversation you guys had that was coming back to you that made you more comfortable.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

You could hear the smile in his voice, “How’s it going? I got worried.”

“I know. I meant to call you the next morning, but…” there was more silence as he waited for you to respond. He cut in before you could continue.

“Look, if you’re not that interested it’s alright. I understand.”

That wasn’t it at all, you thought to yourself. You let out a chuckle and dropped your hand to your lap and started playing the hem of your hoodie, “No, I’m interested. I’m definitely interested, it’s just-“ you looked back up and tried to find the correct words to use. You saw a lady holding her baby as she got out of the car, stroller in hand, and a sudden sense of innocence came over you.

“That’s wasn’t me that night.”

Probably based on his past life history, you can practically hear the tension on the other side of the line and you want to bite down your tongue immediately.

“What do you mean.”

Realizing he probably thought you were now part of hydra or something equally ludicrous you elaborate as much as you can, “I mean it was me. The girl you met and spoke to. But when I asked you to suck my neck like that,” you throw your head back against the seat and run a hand over your face, “I had a lot of alcohol that night.”

A heartfelt laugh came from the other end. It made you smile.

“I saw you have one huge drink, the most.”

You smirked, “I’m also a lightweight.”

He laughed again and you were extremely thankful that the tone between you two was now comfortable and relaxing.

“I’m kinda glad. I mean, not that it doesn’t…affect me, ya know, all the stuff you said that night,” judging by his embarrassed tone you knew what he was talking about and you smiled at his bashfulness, “but I’m a take-pace kind of guy. I still want to get to know you. Date.”

You were slightly taken aback by his straightforwardness. He wanted to date you. To be his girlfriend. You turn off your car and let out a long breath.

“It’s going to be hard. I’m not one of you guys. I’m normal. We live two completely different lives-“

“I’ll make it work,” he cut you off quickly. “We’ll make it work.”

You felt butterflies in your tummy at the excitement of whatever this was that was about to begin. All of a sudden, this wasn’t just you or your friends fantasizing or making up scenarios about one of you ending up with an Avenger anymore. This was real life, and it felt nothing like you thought it would. This wasn’t a joke anymore.

You became serious at the moment and with all things considered you agreed, “Ok.”

At that exact moment, you heard a voice in the background on the other line. A voice that made your heart skip a beat and make your face heat up intensely. You heard Steve pull the phone away and respond back to the voice. But not too long after, he speaks back to you, “Look, come see me. We don’t have another mission for a couple of days, things are kinda slow. So it’ll be perfect.”

Your heart starts beating faster, if at all possible, “H-how do I get in?”

“I’ll meet you at the gate.”

He told you about something that would be going down at the tower and with that, he hung up. Everything was going well until you heard Bucky’s voice.

You threw your head back one more time with your eyes closed and let out a curse. This was going to be complicated.

* * *

 

It was a quarter to 6 when you pulled up one block away from the tower. You sent Steve a text to let him know you were there and he replied by telling you to pull up into the driveway of the property.

Your eyes glistened as you stared up at what could only be a symbol of what you hoped was something good. The building you’ve only seen on tv and read about; the building that housed all the Avengers. As you felt your hands shaking over the wheel, you see a black car, that is probably worth about 50 times your apartment, speed up down the long road. It was glistening in the fast-approaching moonlight. It was definitely the sexiest car you’d ever seen.

Everything felt so surreal to you, and yet here was your Prince Charming coming to sweep you up in his golden carriage. The car slowed down drastically as it approached the closed security gate. With a break and swerve, he stopped sideways in front of you. It was the longest few seconds of your life as you sat there waiting for him to get out. You really wished the windows weren’t tinted jet black so you could see him better to prepare yourself.

But you were not prepared at all. Because it wasn’t Steve that stepped out of the car in an all-black tux sporting a short stubble on his face. It wasn’t Steve’s innocent green/blue eyes.

You swallowed harshly as your eyes racked down the man’s body. The moment he started walking towards you-you weren’t sure if you were nervous because (you looked down at your ripped jeans and hoodie) you were clearly underdressed or because _sex-on-legs_ aka  _that-man-you-kept-wondering-if he-was-your-soulmate_ was strolling over to your car with the most adorable, shy boyish look on his face with his hands in his front pocket. The moment he reached your side window, you lowered it down and you both made eye contact.

The moment Bucky saw you that day, he knew you were the one. He wanted to kiss you and fuck you hard. But that day he was also thinking with his dick too much and not really using his head. He shouldn’t have said that to you when he left, it was out of line and inappropriate. But he knew you wanted him too. He couldn’t decide between doing what was right and what was (in his opinion) also right. He knew he needed better self-control. You were now his best friend’s girl, and he couldn’t betray Steve that way. He just couldn’t, no matter how bad he had wanted you.

The moment he saw you again, all that common sense flew out the window. You caught the whiff of his cologne as a strong breeze came through and you shivered slightly.

“You’re not Steve.”

His eyes skimmed your perfect face. If there was any face he ever imagined marrying one day or having a family with, it was definitely yours. You were perfect beyond comprehension to him. He couldn’t help but smile at your comment.

“I’m not.”

He dropped eye contact for a moment and looked at your car giving it a look over. He followed by tapping the open window with his pointer finger, “Pull around to the side by that bush. You’re coming with me.”

You gaped at him in shock.

“By request of Steve.” He complimented.

You did as told and pulled to the side of the road by a bush. You looked around inside your car for what it is you brought with you only to realize all you had was your small purse. You looked down one more time at your attire before getting out of your car. You tried so hard not to feel self-conscious on your walk over to the expensive car. You were obviously underdressed, unprepared, and not ‘decent’. And you were about to hop in with the sexiest man you’d ever laid eyes on in your entire life.

You heard a click when you reached the passenger seat side, opened the door, and sat down.

You took notice of the entire and the man in it very quickly. Everything was black and slick, even his watch on his wrist as he skimmed through his phone. You tried your best not stare at his profile because you’re pretty sure if you did you would not be able to remain loyal as was planned. The tension between the two of you was intense.

The car smelled just as good as him and it was insanely spacious. You wondered how many gorgeous girls in tight short dresses he’s had in here as you picked at your jeans once more.

“How was the drive?” He asked.

It wasn’t until after some G-Eazy came on and he clicked his phone that you realized he had been looking for some music to play.

You raised a brow. This definitely went against what any of you or friends would’ve thought Bucky listened to, “This isn’t Jazz.”

He shrugged, “I’m learning new stuff.” He didn’t laugh but you could see the sides of his lips perk up.

You looked at your reflection in the mirror and sulked slightly in your seat. He noticed this.

“You look beautiful, I just get ready early that’s all. Pretty sure Steve’s still in his PJs.”

You were caught off guard by his compliment. He called you beautiful and you both knew it. You were going to tell him about how Steve never even mentioned anything about a fancy party but all that was put on pause when you turned your head to the side and saw him staring at back at you very intensely.

He was positively gorgeous. He licked his lips and that made you gulp. You looked away and decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

“Just like that night I first saw you,” he whispered. Bucky didn’t know what was getting into him, maybe it was being there in that car alone with you, he wasn’t sure. He saw your face pale and saw you swallow hard again, “(Y/N), I  know you felt it too.” A tear you didn’t know was building up blocked your vision and you blinked away quickly, turning away from him. His voice was desperate. You weren’t sure what it was that made you want to cry; if it was the beautiful words he was saying, the fact that he remembered your name, or that he was one hundred percent right. You cleared your throat and looked out the window.

“I was drunk.”

He lowered the music a bit, “Okay, that I get. Maybe I wasn’t thinking too straight either. I shouldn’t have come on that hard. But you felt it too.”

You couldn’t believe this was happening to you. You blink your tears away and bring your right hand to your face as you lean it on the door. You noticed when he wasn’t driving. He wanted an answer.

“Felt what?” Deny. Deny. Deny.

“A connection, maybe. Like, I just met someone I could possibly have something with?”

This couldn’t be happening to you. It just couldn’t. You couldn’t cave in. This kind of stuff doesn’t happen in real life.

“You don’t even know me.”

There was silence for a long time after that. Just your shared silence of a lost chance and G-Eazy’s voice in the background.

You felt fingers land on your seat. Your eyes drifted down and you saw him trying to inch closer to you as if trying to ask permission to touch you more.

“But I want to.”

You don’t know what came over you but your left hand slowly found his, slowly. Your hands were tiny compared to his and they were trembling.


End file.
